Brawl for the Moon
Sorry guys, but Brawl for The Moon has been cancelled in favor of a more different fanfic featuring original characters and such. This fanfic can be viewed here. Brawl for The Moon is a fanfic made by CaptainFrostedFlakes starring 22 contestants battling for a luxorious resort on the moon! You'll see newcomers, rejected debuters, and even familiar objects! Hosted by Harry the Cyan Speaker Box, these 22 contestants will go through extreme, deadly, disgusting and weird challenges in the Ice Blue Galaxy. At the end of each episode a team is up for elimination and someone is voted off by a crowd of other objects. But however, tokens can change it up! New challenges, new tokens, new objects and all else make this an epic battle! Prolouge Speaker Box: Did you hear about how the Puffball Speaker Box didn't allow Bubble into BFDIA? I hope I take over the show in the next episode Harry: I know, it sucks, doesn't it? *fast asteroid bumps Harry to Goiky* Speaker Box: How unexpected Harry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *Harry crashes to Goiky* Harry: Hmm? What's this bag? *Harry opens bag* Harry: Woah, I wonder where this leads? *Harry goes in portal* *Harry lands on stand in blue galaxy* Harry: Ooh! I've got an idea! *Harry goes back to Goiky and carries bag over to a group of objects* Whole cast of contestants: *all having conversations and talking* Harry: Hey guys, see this bag? *all silent* Bowling Ball:..uhhh- Harry: Well watch this! *opens bag and presses suck button on bag* Whole cast of contestants: AAAHHH! *scene of contestants flowing through the portal* *everyone but Balloon lands on stand in blue galaxy* Balloon: *very slowly falls* Oh come on! Woody: AAHH! W-w-where a-a-are we! Harry: Welcome to the Ice Blue Galaxy! Harry: This is the place where I am holding a new contest for all of you! Juice Box: What's it called? Harry: BRAWL...FOR...THE MOOOOOONNN! *intro begins* Episodes Episode 1: Oh Come On! Episode 2: Tune Don't Give A Crap Episode 3: Can't Touch This Episode 4 coming soon! Elimination Chart Coming Soon! Contestants Coming Soon! Tokens Along with the Win Token, Immunity Token and Revenge Token, there are some new tokens as well! Convenient Token.png|'Convenient Token': Well that's convenient! This token can be used during challenges and will give you a useful item for that challenge. Decision Token.png|'Decision Token': This token will allow you to choose what the challenge is before the wheel is spun. Grabs Token.png|'Gambling Token': This token will randomly add 15 votes to any contestant. It's called Gambling Token because you never know what could happen, you could possibly raise your chances of being eliminated so be careful! Nova Token.png|'Nova Token': This token is like the Revenge Token, however, instead of getting rid of half of your votes and giving them to someone else, it gets rid of ALL your votes and gives them to someone else! This token is quite rare! (Merge Token) Vortex Token.png|'Vortex Token': This token will slice votes off of all contestants up for elimination, and the number of votes gotten rid of is random for each contestant, so you may get a lot of your votes sliced off, or only a few! Boo Token.png|'BOO! Token': Ooh! Spooky! This token will turn you into a ghost during a challenge and give you certain unknown advantages! Null Token.png|'Null Token': Doesn't seem very important considered it's called a NULL token right? Think again! This token will completely cancel elimination. It is'' VERY'' rare, and only 3 can be obtained throughout the game! Troll Token.png|'Troll Token': Trolololo! This token can be used in elimination OR during a challenge! If used during elimination, it will randomly change the votes to random numbers, but you never know what your going to get, so it could troll someone else or it could troll YOU! If used during a challenge, it will randomly put 2 people up for elimination. Again, it could troll someone else or troll you! (Merge Token) Random Token.png|'Random Token': When this token is used, it will randomly change into any of the tokens that are usable at the current point. Mysterious! Category:BFDI Category:Chainsaw Category:Spikey mervert Category:Taffy Category:Camp Category:Sun Category:Tune Category:Basketball Category:Cheez-It Category:Jelly Bean Category:Balloon Category:Guitar Category:Bottle Category:Ice Cube Category:Woody Category:TOATI Category:Cancelled Category:Inanimate Insanity